When Things Fall Apart
by Dodonchaka
Summary: Bodie, Glitch and Emilia have always been the best of friends. For 3 years they stuck together like glue. And all it took was 1 lie and 1 confession to make everything fall apart. Rated M for strong language... and possibilities for other stuff
1. Memories

**Author's Note**

**So here's my first attempt at fanfiction. . . Well, at least its the first time i decided to upload anything i write. And a good friend of mine helped me with this story XD so thanks a lot.**

**This is actually based on something that actually happened in my life. Like around 2 months ago... it was a very stressful time indeed XD And whether or not Bodie and Glitch will actually become a couple. . . sigh... we'll see.**

**Well, enough of the gloominess, here's the story haha.**

"...so yeah, I like you."

Glitch could almost feel the expression on his face freeze as he gazed at Bodie in shock. The look sent a wave of pain and regret through the older boy and he looked away, immediately wishing he hadn't said anything at all. He'd probably just messed up one of the best friendships he'd ever had with a confession that probably wouldn't even mean anything in the long-run.

Glitch hadn't even registered Bodie's look, too focused on the words before the confession. He... didn't even like Emilia. Just the thought of it made him feel both happiness and anger at the same time. The three of them had been best friends for around three years now, and Glitch had always harbored feelings for her. It was around two months ago since Bodie and Emilia went into a relationship. On one hand, they were apart and now he stood a chance. But on the other hand, _they were apart _and why? Because Bodie hadn't even liked her in the first place. But then it hit him; Bodie didn't like Emilia because he liked...

"You...like _me?_" he strained, wanting to make sure he'd understood right. They both stood awkwardly in the dance studio where High-Def always practiced. His anger had by no means subsided, in fact it had doubled, but now he wanted answers. The nerve of it all. Faking a relationship with the girl he had liked since the beginning, and the worst part of it all was that the man who was faking it was his best friend. Bodie sighed, knowing it would've mostly likely came to this and a response came almost on reflex.

"Yeah."

The shame built up even more when he saw the almost disgusted look on Glitch's face as he cringed in disdain. He tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever he was going to say, but all the preparation in the world probably couldn't have made him ready for his next words.

"...As if it wasn't messed up enough that you don't even like the girl you've been goin out with for like 2 months, you go and end up likin' me? A guy? What the hell?" Glitch stated coldly, his voice cutting through Bodie's chest like small little pellets of hail.

"It's not like I wanted this to happen. I just- I couldn't help it," he defended pitifully, his voice full of sadness. Glitch would hear none of it though, still too angered over the thought of Emilia's pain in the future.

"Couldn't help it? That's bull," he started, ignoring how hypocritical he sounded at the moment "But you know what you could've helped? Not going out with Emilia in the first place."

"It's not like I had any intentions of hurting her! A-and-"

"The fuck did you think would happen?" Glitch cut off angrily, his voice raising an octave. This time Bodie was the one cringing as he struggled to try to find the words to explain himself.

"I-I dunno, it just-" He mumbled dumbly.

"It just what Bo?" the younger boy gritted out irritably, his already short patience at its end.

"It just happened 'kay? She just confessed to me and, I didn't know what else to say..." Bodie stated softly, his voice trailing off as he felt himself losing all the courage he'd managed to build up.

"Well, I dunno, how about a fucking 'I dont like you'!" Glitch started, his vision starting to cloud from the intense emotions he was feeling "I mean, what the fuck are you trying to pull? And now here you are saying that you '_like_' me. What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Its not bullsh-"

"Fuck off fag! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bodie could feel himself die in the inside, very slowly and painfully. He clenched his fists and tried to look at anything else around the room in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact. He was so sure that even if Glitch didn't return his feelings, at least he would accept him as a gay friend. Bodie's sad eyes snuck a glance at Glitch, only to see eyes that were saturated in fury. He was so sure that they would still be friends, and now his confidence was stripped.

"You're nothing but a fake. A gay assed, two faced prick! You've been doing nothing but lying to me and Emi this entire time," Glitch continued, his voice full of the malice he felt boiling inside of him.

"G, it's... it's not like that." Bodie said desperately, trying his hardest to get his friend to understand.

"Its not like WHAT? What else did you think was gonna happen you piece of-" Glitch clenched his teeth and forced his glare onto the ground. For a while, the two stood awkwardly in front of each other, with a cloud of tension around them.

In the three years Bodie, Emilia and Glitch became friends with each other, Bodie knew that he was in love with the spunky little prodigy. It didn't matter if they were in separate crews, they stuck together like bread and butter. He was a closeted homosexual and he was content with living his life as only a friend to the little asian boy. However, Bodie always wanted more. He was constantly poked at the idea that maybe, just maybe, Glitch may return his feelings. He convinced himself that even if Glitch had no such feelings, they would still remain the best of friends. And now, not only was he going to be rejected, but he was going to lose a friend as well.

"You know what? I'm out," the asian boy stated suddenly, his tone displaying the obvious finality of the statement. Glitch turned around and made his way to the door.

"Wh-what, Glitch wait-" Surprisingly, Glitch actually stopped in his tracks and looked back at the defeated-looking Bodie.

"What?" He stated coldly, his once bright emerald eyes now a shady, musty green. His deathly gaze killed any bit of confidence Bodie had left. Bodie could do nothing but stare back. He desperately racked his brain to think of something, anything he could say to make everything better.

"Aren't we... still friends?" It was the first thing and only thing Bodie could think of. The next thing he knew, Glitch was already out the door, without uttering a single word. Bodie felt a sharp lump in his throat and he felt his eyes water slightly. His legs gave way and he sank to the floor with his back against the wall.

_"Need help lil'G?" asked a very interested and curious Bodie._

_Glitch, who was squatting on the floor, nearly dropped what he was doing and sharply turned around to see Bodie's shiny blue eyes full of kindness and adoration._

_"Geez man. Don't sneak up on me like that." Glitch replied in a annoyed, yet happy tone. He turned around once again and continued working. Bodie leaned over and peered over Glitch's shoulder where he saw a badly, handcrafted catapult made up of wooden chopsticks and cheap tape._

_"And what is this for?" Bodie asked, concealing his laughter for the horribly made catapult._

_"Physics..." Glitch mumbled. "Gotta build a catapult to shoot a rubber ball in the air, and then calculate where its gonna land."_

_"And you think that that catapult is really going to work?" Bodie chuckled in amusement and complete adoration. Glitch once again turned to face him and stuck his tongue out in a playful manner._

_"Well I love to see you do better using only these flimsy chopsticks!" Glitch said, still facing towards Bodie. Bodie smiled at him and ruffled Glitch's gelled hair._

_"H-hey! Stop it!" Glitch said, smacking Bodie's hand away. "Why do you and Emilia always do that to me? You know it ruins the gel in my hair..."_

_"Serves you right for being too cute," Bodie said in a way so it came off more as a joke than a serious statement._

_"Yea, yea, yea whatever dude. Anyways are you gonna help me with this or what?"_  
><em>"Well..." Bodie said, his voice trailing off at the end. He then casually walked up to the catapult Glitch was building, picked it up, and made a three-pointer shot to the wastebasket.<em>

_"Hey! I worked hard on-" Before Glitch could finish, Bodie ruffled his hair again, instantly shutting him up._

_"Sorry lil'G, but that thing you made ain't gonna cut it."_

_"Quit touchin' my hair..."_

_"Why? Is it too much for ya when someone touches you?" Bodie said jokingly. Glitch's face went red and it was painstakingly obvious that he was flustered. _

_"Wh-what? Where did that come from?" Glitch whined. Bodie smiled warmly at him and thought about how cute Glitch looked when he was flustered. Bodie then sat down next to Glitch, where random materials were scattered in front of him._

_"Hmm... I'm pretty sure we can build something decent out of all this." Bodie half-lied. He was very skeptical that they could do anything with a small pile of chopsticks, a few pencils, a roll of cheap tape, a plastic spoon, and a flimsy rubber band. _

_"Really?" Glitch asked, his face lighting up from Bodie's half-true remark._

_"Yea, just a little elbow grease..." Bodie said, picking up a few chopsticks and starting constructing tetrahedron out of the chopsticks. Glitch followed and started to work too. Sometimes their hands would accidentally touch and Bodie could feel nothing but glee and warmth inside._

_"Bodie?" Glitch asked after a few minutes of working._

_"Is there something up?"_

_"After this, you wanna practice some moves with me at the Studio?" _

_"Well..." Bodie said, pretending as if he was extremely busy and had to actually consider Glitch's request. "Sure i guess. Why not?" Glitch's face lit up once more and Bodie's heart ached in complete adoration for the boy._

_"Awesome! Let's get this thing done and over with!" And just like that, Glitch's face concentrated on the mess in front of him and started working twice as fast._

Bodie gazed up to the ceiling. Sadness enveloped him, and yet no tears fell from his face. His eyes were glued onto the fluorescent lights and he felt his life being sucked away from him.

_"What? No way! I lost again?" Glitch whined._

_"Well what can I say," Emilia shrugged her shoulders arrogantly. "Some people just aren't good at video games." She winked playfully at him and Bodie could see Glitch's face blush. Bodie couldn't help to smile at Glitch's adorable reaction._

_"I wanna rematch!"_

_"This is your fifth time. Just give up already." Emilia said, getting rather annoyed at Glitch's futile attempts to beat her at her best video game. _

_"Hah! You're just scared that I'ma beat you this time!"_

_"Please Glitch, you couldn't beat a goldfish. In fact, you couldn't beat a goldfish with its fins tied around its back!"_

_"You're just saying that cause you know you're going to lose this time."_

_Emilia simply shrugged her shoulders again as arrogantly as ever and turned her head away. She clearly was not going to change her mind unless..._

_"Then how about a bet?" Glitch said confidently and Bodie could see Emilia's annoyed face slowly turn into a huge, devious smile._

_"I'm listening..."_

_"If I win, you'll promise to acknowledge that I'm the superior Tekken master! And you and Bodie have to promise not to keep ruining my hair all the damn time!"_

_"H-Hey!" Bodie remarked. "Since when was I a part of this bet?"_

_"And if I win?" Emilia said, still holding onto her devious smile; completely ignoring Bodie's remark._

_"If you win... I'll uh-"_

_"If I win, you'll do a striptease in front of Bodie." If Glitch or Bodie had been drinking water, they would have spat into each other's faces._

_"H-how am I still apart of this bet?" Bodie stammered, as he felt his cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second. Glitch stood his ground rigidly and had his poker face on. If he was embarrassed he sure wasn't showing it._

_"Well? What happened to all that, 'oh I'm so going to beat you this time' crap that you've been flinging around?" Emilia grinned an evil grin before she ruffled Glitch's hair._

_"...You're so going to lose!" Glitch stated as confidently as ever._

Before Bodie realized it, a tear fell on his lap. He did not feel any of his tears escaping his eyes and his mind was a blur. He simply sat on the floor, and stared at the fluorescent lights. He was trapped in three years worth of memories that now felt like an untouchable dream.


	2. Confession

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yea... here's the second part of my fanfic XD**  
><strong>Its not well edited... In fact its barely been edited. So if it seems rushed, or if you see anything that bugs you, or if you just dont like it in general. Just tell me. <strong>**I like criticism. :D**

**Im not sure if this is a Bo/Glitch fanfic or not... I mean, its centered around those two, but not necessarily as a couple. Well, maybe they will be. Who knows... maybe if there's a demand for it i guess**

As soon as Glitch left the room, he went on a full on sprint out of the studio and into the busying streets. He had the slightest idea what he was running away from, but he wanted to get away from it. Whatever "it" was. Once he was out of the studio, he stopped sprinting and soon blended into the hoard of people that occupied the sidewalk. His heart was pounding and he had trouble breathing steadily. Soon enough his anger turned into a massive wave of guilt when he remembered all the things he had said to Bodie.

Fag. Gay. Prick.

Why did he use those words? It wasn't as if he had anything against Bodie being gay.

He then remembered Bodie being in a relationship with Emilia and his anger returned with full force. The nerve of him. He never liked Emilia, and yet _he_was the one who was in a relationship with her. Glitch suddenly dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. At this point all sense of reason and judgement left the young prodigy. All of his thoughts directed onto Emilia.

"Who gives a fuck about Bodie," he thought to himself. The fact that Glitch had a chance with Emilia, the girl he had been swooning over for the past year or two was all that was in his mind at the moment. His feelings were a intricate mix of hatred for Bodie and his love for Emilia. Without thinking he highlighted Emilia's number and pressed the bright green button on his phone. Almost instantly, Emilia picked up the phone.

"Oi, G. How's it going?" Emilia chirped happily onto the phone. Glitch unknowingly smiled at the sound of her voice and he felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh, uh- everything's fine." He lied. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good. Just chilling at home. I was out with a couple of my friends an hour or two ago though. Had the best game of beach volleyball ever and-" Glitch's mind soon trailed off as Emilia kept the conversation alive. All of his thoughts were focused on the possibility, the slight chance that he may have a chance with her. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and without thinking he blurted out his death sentence.

"Emilia," Glitch stated bluntly without thinking. "Bodie doesn't love you."

There was a deathly silence on the other side of the phone.

"Excuse me?" Emilia responded without a hint of any emotion whatsoever.

"Emi... I know that this may be hard to believe but, Bodie never had feelings for you." Glitch stated bluntly. He gripped tightly onto his shirt. He was still making his way home and his feet were moving on its own free will as his brain focused on the conversation at hand.

"... And what in the world makes you suggest something like that?" Emilia responded, once again without a tint of emotion.

"Cause, he told me," Glitch said awkwardly.

"Wait... what?" Emilia chuckled slightly. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I'm not joking Emi..."

"Pfff, sure you aren't. And you know, it isn't very funny."

"That's cause it's not a joke!" Glitch stated, getting rather annoyed. "Look Emi, Bodie just told me that he doesn't like you and he never-"

"Shut it G." Emilia responded rather coldly.

"You don't understand Emi-"

"No _you_don't understand Glitch," Emilia interrupted coldly. "Bodie and me and together now, and just 'cause you're jealous of it doesn't mean you should be spitting nonsense all over the damn place."

"Jealous? I wasn't- I mean, I was never-" Glitch stammered. It was a poorly disguised lie and he inwardly cursed at himself for it.

"Yea, sure Glitch. You don't think I notice how flustered you get when I'm around? Your face gets all red and you just end up trippin' all over yourself-"

"Emi, just listen!" Glitch said desperately. He could not believe that he had been found out so easily.

"No, you listen!" Glitch could feel Emilia's rage and he felt his self esteem shrink. There goes his chance with Emilia. He scowled at himself. What made him think that it was a good idea to tell Emilia this anyways?

"Bodie and I are together now. You get it? _Together_. I love him and he loves me. Pull yourself together and get yourself a life!"

"Emilia... Bodie is gay."

"Fuck off G. What do you think you're trying to pull?"

Good question, Glitch thought to himself. He clenched onto his phone and summoned every bit of courage he had.

"Emilia, I'm the one who loves you! Bodie is the one who doesn't. Please just listen to me."

"...Is this the only reason why you called me? To try and court me?" When Glitch didn't respond, Emilia continued.

"You called me, told me that the love of my life doesn't love me back, you insulted him, called him gay and all for what? Nothing! Quit messing around with me." Glitch once again did not answer. Emilia's voice was laced with hurt and anger.

"Glitch, I dunno what the hell is wrong with you, but you're just seriously pissin' me off." When Glitch didn't answer for the third time, Emilia simply hung up the phone.

Glitch stood dumbly on the sidewalk staring at his phone. What was the point in all this?

Glitch wasn't heartbroken or overly hurt by the conversation though. The day that Emilia started dating Bodie was the day he cried himself to sleep, but now he felt no pain or sorrow from being rejected. Glitch probably knew all along that rejection was inevitable and was unknowingly prepared for it.

As Glitch made his way home, the rain poured harder than ever. The gel in his hair was washed away, and soon his hair was completely covering his forehead.

This was all Bodie's fault. Glitch clenched his teeth and fists again at the thought of the blonde. If he had never faked the relationship he and Emilia might have been-

The sky roared and a terrible flash of light ripped the clouds. It had been raining softly the past week or two. Now it seemed as if the sky was mourning for the loss of a loved one.

Drenched in rainwater, Glitch paid no attention to the sky. Once again, his thoughts trailed to thoughts of Bodie and Emilia. What was he thinking, calling Emilia like that? Of course she wouldn't believe him, even though they were the best of friends.

"Best... friends..." Glitch mumbled quietly to himself. He continued to walk in the heavy rainfall, oblivious to everything that moved around him. Oblivious to the fact that things were falling apart.

"Oi, Bodes!" Emilia chirped as she ran up to Bodie, leapt onto the blonde and gave him a massive bear hug. He was shocked to see Emilia, as he was on his way home after being utterly rejected from Glitch. Bodie mentally sighed and he plastered on the happiest face he could force.

"And how's my favorite gal doing?" Bodie asked, hoping that his voice sounded cheery enough.

"Mmm~~ better now that I'm with you," Emilia replied lovingly. Bodie felt a sharp pang in his heart. How was he ever going to tell his best friend, his _girlfriend_, that their relationship was nothing but a facade.

"Bodes... are you okay?" Emilia asked looking up at her boyfriend. She stroked his cheek gently. "Your eyes... they're-"

"I was at the beach a while back. I think i got a little too much salt water in my eyes, no biggie," Bodie lied. Damn, had he really been crying that much? "...Anyways, what you doing out here, Emi?" Bodie asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I was going to hit the gym. Glitch pissed me off and I need ta go and blow some steam," Emilia said bluntly.

"O-Ohh... Glitch..." Bodie was having huge trouble trying to fake his happiness at the moment. Mentioning Glitch did not help in the least. Dammit, all he wanted to do was go home and try to forget the whole thing happened. Now he had to pretend as if he was perfectly happy and alright in front of his _girlfriend_. He inwardly sighed at his horrible luck today.

"Well, since we're here together, you wanna head down to the gym with me?" Emilia chirped.

"S-sorry, but I gotta head home. I got... errands to run," Bodie lied once again. He saw Emilia's somewhat disappointed face and felt a guilty pang in his heart. "But, I'll walk you there if you'd like." Emilia's face lit up and she reached up to Bodie and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Bo," Emilia chirped. He inwardly cursed himself. He was such a terrible person, letting things go this far with someone he didn't even like. He knew that he had to tell Emilia the truth, and now was as good as a time as any.

"Come on Bo! What are you waiting for!" Emilia laughed as she joyfully jogged down the sidewalk. Bodie followed her, walking at an extremely slow pace. All of his thoughts trailed off to Glitch. Sadness took over him once again and he slapped his face in an attempt to maintain his happy exposure. He couldn't do this anymore. He looked up to Emilia who was bouncing along the sidewalk.

"E-Emila?" He called out meekly. He wondered if she even heard him, but he knew she did when she turned around.

"What's up?"

Bodie could not hold his plastered face of happiness any longer. He felt a wave of anxiety hit him and felt a strong urge to vomit. His eyes once again started to water ever so slightly.

"Geez, I knew something was wrong with ya," Emilia said running back up to Bodie. She gave him another hug which only made things worse for the poor blonde. "You don't have to hide things from me okay? I'm always here for you if something's wrong."

It took all of Bodie's strength to not collapse on the floor and completely break down. He had to do this. He had to tell her.

"Wow, you really do look terrible. C'mon, lets get you home." Emilia grabbed Bodie's wrist and started to lead them to his house.

"Emilia..." Bodie said placing his other hand on Emilia's shoulder. "There's something I need you to know..."


	3. Mo

**Hey guys!  
>Yea... about not updating in months. Sorry bouts that, but I have my reasons!<br>My first reason is that i lost motivation and... well ideas. I wrote this as an output of my rather dramatic life experiences. When i got over my predicament... i kinda lost my motivation to write as well -3-**

**AND! Since its summer i've gots loads of free time so I'll be updating more now haha.**

**So, i felt like i needed to put Mo in the story. You cant have a Glitch without a Mo, and i had a really... REALLY hard time trying to fit him into the story o_o So i apologize in advance if the whole thing seems awkward... cause it was awkward for me to write it... **

* * *

><p>"Oi! Mini-me! What took ya so long?" Mo yelled out as the highly irritated Korean boy stepped into the studio. The room reeked with sweat and bad deodorant. There were three other men in the room, who were lying on the floor oh so comfortably, with sweat staining their shirts.<p>

"… I overslept," Glitch mumbled. It has been about a day or two since that horrible conversation with Emilia. He was not looking forward to dance practice today. To hell with it, he'd much rather stay home and stuff himself silly with Cheetos.

"Wha's that? Can't hear you bro!"

"I SAID I OVERSLEPT!" Glitch cried out, his voice ripping apart the once joyous atmosphere of the room. Silence followed, along with a few shocked and bewildered stares from Mo and the other dancers. The sudden shriek made from Glitch didn't seem to affect Mo that much, as he just continued smiling as he has always done.

"Hey just chill brotha," Mo said, breaking the silence. Glitch suddenly felt sorry for making things awkward for Mo. He just ruined two friendships a day or two before and he didn't exactly want to ruin this one. Glitch let out a deep sigh.

"Y-yea, sorry Mo." It was all Glitch could say. Jeez, he should've just stayed home today.

"Eh, no problem Mini-me," Mo chuckled. His brown eyes then shot a glance at the other dancers who were 'dead' on the floor. "Hey lazy asses! Time ta get yo'selves up." While all the dancers groaned at the order their leader gave them, Mo's eyes once again averted to the Korean boy.

"Glitch, you come o'er here an' learn the routine, aight?"

Glitch let out another sigh. As much as he loved dancing, he just wasn't feeling it today.

* * *

><p>After a full hour of strenuous footwork, and overly intricate hand movements, it was safe to say that Glitch just about had it. But, just when Glitch was about to go on a full rant and complain on how he couldn't do anymore dancing today, Mo clapped his hands and forced everyone's attention onto him.<p>

"Aight gang, good work today. Y'all are dismissed." Almost immediately, everyone stood up and made their way to the door, Glitch included. "Nah-uh, not you Green streaks. You'd be stayin' here with me for a bit." Glitch let out an irritated grunt, loud enough so Mo could hear his displeasure.

"Hey now," Mo chuckled, as he walked up to the teenager. "C'mon, we'll go to your favorite café aight?"

"Mo, I just really want to go home right now." Glitch complained. Any other day would be fine, but Glitch was not in the mood to do anything.

"Why is that? Got plans to play Starcraft with an online friend or somethin'?" Mo half joked.

"No," the Korean boy scoffed.

"Then why'd'ya hafta go home? You're always free and you're always wantin' ta hang."

"I just want to go home okay?" Glitch stated, becoming quite annoyed at Mo's persistence. Glitch turned around and once again made his way to the door only to be blocked by Mo, who somehow teleported in front of the door.

"If you don't tell me what's up, I'ma tell Emi bouts your not-so-secret crush on 'er." When Mo saw Glitch's eyes trail across the floor, the African male inwardly snickered. Glitch was such an easy book to read.

When no answer left Glitch's mouth, Mo continued.

"So you finally told 'er, eh? Is that why you're being such a dick today?"

Glitch sighed deeply. There was no way Mo was going to let him go home now, unless he spilled the beans.

"Mo," Glitch started, "you wanna get some pizza?" Mo grinned, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Aight lil man, but don't you think you're escapin' this 'ere conversation." Mo then moved aside, finally allowing Glitch to leave the room. "Ladies first," Mo joked deviously.

* * *

><p>The two unlikely friends stumbled their way into the nearest Pizza Hut, which was a few blocks away from the dance studio. On their way there, their mischievous side took over and they ended up throwing a stick, which looked remarkably like doggy-doodie, at an unsuspecting couple and ran away laughing hysterically at their reaction. For the first time in two days Glitch was laughing and all his troubles were momentarily forgotten.<p>

They fumbled their way to an outdoor table after ordering a pepperoni pizza, pushing and shoving each other jokingly on the way.

"Aight, Mini-me," Mo started, "you had better tell me what went down between you and Emi."

"Sure Mo," Glitch smirked, "what went _down_…"

"Kid. You nasty."

"You asked!" Glitch remarked, laughing slightly.

"Yea, yea, yea," Mo said, resting his head on one of his hands. "So, what really went down?"

Glitch slouched on his chair, crossed his legs, turned his head away, and looked at another customer who was fiddling with his smartphone. Probably playing angry birds or something.

"Rich ass…" Glitch mumbled to himself.

"Say what?"

"N-nothing." Mo looked at his protégé questioningly. Glitch scratched his head, his small green eyes searching for something to stare at. "I made a dick move, Mo."

"A dick move?"

"Yup, pretty much." Glitch leaned back on his chair and rested both his hands at the back of his head, his eyes still staring at something off at the distance. Mo waited a while for him to continue, but it was clear that the Asian lad wasn't going to unless prompted.

"Well I ain't surprised," Mo said, slouching on his chair. Glitch's eyes finally averted to his older friend. He opened his mouth to make some smart, witty remark but was cut short when Mo continued speaking. "So, ya jus' gonna leave me hangin', or are ya gonna tell me whatchu did?" Glitch's eyes dropped and he let out another sigh. For a split second Mo almost felt sorry for asking. In the corner of Glitch's eyes he could still see the man, or who Glitch dubbed Rich ass, playing with his phone. Glitch almost felt jealous on how worry-less and happy Rich ass appeared.

"Well…" the kid started. Just then waiter arrived, pizza in hand, graciously cutting into the conversation.

"Here are your pepperoni pizza kids." The waiter smiled a very creepy and perverted smile.

"Thanks mate," Mo said politely and waited for the man to leave before prompting Glitch to continue. Before he could though, Glitch was already munching on a slice of pizza, happily. Mo inwardly smiled, the kid was such a… _kid_, smiling and shit while he was eating. For a moment, the kid looked as if he hadn't a care in the world, and Mo decided it was better to keep it that way, for now at least. There would be other times Mo could ask, just not today.

The two friends continued to eat, laugh, and joke around like what friends were supposed to do. Suddenly Glitch's ringtone broke the gleeful atmosphere. The Asian teen wiped his oily hands on his pants before taking out his phone.

"_Yoboseyo?_" Glitch said quietly. Mo knew it was his mom, Glitch only spoke Korean to his mother since it was the only language she knew. Oh how cute the Korean language sounded to his ears, especially coming from his young little protégé.

"Hey dude, I gotta go." Glitch said, while his free hand, that wasn't holding the phone, dug into his pockets and pulled out a few dollars. As he stood up the protégé's elbow knocked over his glass of water. "Shit," he muttered. In the corner of the Asian kid's eyes, he saw Rich ass's phone drop and hit the floor. The phone wasn't broken, unlike Glitch's glass of water, but…

"Uhm Glitch?" Mo asked.

"H-huh?"

"Dontchu need to… go?" Mo looked questioningly at his younger friend and saw the kid's eyes widen. "Don't worry about the glass, I can pay for that."

"Thanks man," Glitch said with a smile before starting to take off. "I owe ya one!"

And with that, Glitch had left the building. Mo rubbed his face before paying for the pizza and the mess Glitch made. The kid had an awful habit at staring at things. It scared him a little. The kid would just freeze and Mo didn't know whether if Glitch was having some sort of seizure or if Glitch was staring at some hot chick. Come to think of it, what was the kid staring at?

Mo shifted his gaze to where Glitch was staring. All he saw was a young man holding an iphone or something of the sort. Glitch was staring at a guy? Mo snickered; he would have to remember to tease him about this later. Just as Mo was about to leave he heard the other man groan.

"Shit! Ma is gonna kill me for this!"

Seemed like the phone was broken or some kind of shit like that. Mo shrugged, dipped his hands into his pockets, walked over the broken glass, and past the man with the broken phone to a party that the African American was invited to a few days before.

* * *

><p>It was near the evening and shades of red were busily painting the sky and the sand on the beach. Bodie's shift ended about ten minutes ago but the lifeguard had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. After all, it wasn't as if anyone was waiting for him at home. Besides, the beach wasn't something an average boy living in Alberta could see often.<p>

Bodie was lying on his back in the sand, one of his hands resting on his forehead, and the other resting on his abdomen. What a day. It wasn't everyday where you completely destroyed the friendships that you cared most about. He chuckled sadly at himself, before resting his eyes with the sound of the waves soothing his broken heart.

"_Wh-what did you…?" Emilia stammered. Bodie's lips went dry and he felt a hard lump in his throat._

"_I-I'm so sorry," Bodie helplessly replied. He reached forward to try to rest his hands on Emilia's shoulders only to have her back away in utter disgust. _

"_You… you're…" Emilia looked up and stared straight into Bodie's eyes, a stark contrast to Glitch, who could barely even look at the blonde. "Y-you like guys?"_

"_Emi…" Bodie starts again. He tries to comfort her by holding her but she slaps his hands away._

"_You like Glitch!" Her voice rose, and cracked slightly. She was hurt and horrified; there was no doubt about that. She was breathing rather quickly and Bodie knew what was coming. It was no use. There was nothing Bodie could say now. Just like with Glitch, all he could do was to apologize for the mistake that was made too long ago to fix._

"_I-,"_

_Bodie felt a large slap reach his cheek. He winced slightly in pain, but he knew things were going to be a lot more painful from here on out. He glanced hopelessly at Emilia, whose eyes screamed of anger, pain, and all kinds of hurt, before the brunette made a run for it. There was no point in following her._

"Oi."

Bodie opened his eyes and nearly jumped at the sight of Mo standing above him, wearing his trademark green and blue striped hoodie.

"Awe man…" Bodie sighed, sitting up. "What are you doing here?" The blonde asked rubbing his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here, you know that…"

"Yea, you work here. But I'm pretty sure your work don't be involvin' you sleepin' around in the dead of the night." Mo chuckled crossing his arms.

"Dead of the night…?" Shit, how long had he been sleeping?

"Its 9:30 mate." Mo stated, answering the question that would've been asked. "Sorry if I woke ya up from yer beauty rest, but I can't have you lying around at night waiting to be mugged or somethin'." Bodie scratched his head and stared at Mo, who was busy staring at his phone.

"By the way, you never told me what you were doing all the way out here." Bodie stated, as he stood up and wiped the sand off his legs and ass.

"Didntcha get the memo?" Mo inquired, showing a text message from his phone. Bodie squinted at the screen; a text from Aubrey and it was an invite to another one of her full on parties. On a yacht this time… wow. Bodie suddenly remembered getting something of the sort in his locker, but he completely forgot about it. Mo took Bodie's silence as acknowledgement that he didn't get the memo.

"Oh, sorry man, I figured that you got the invite since Ms. Fancy Hair thinks yer- uh… Ya know what? Never mind." Mo chuckled in a slightly awkward manner.

"No I got the invite. Just that I had…" Bodie said, biting the inside of his lip, "… other things to worry about."

"So I take it that you ain't going?"

Bodie thought about it a little. He had nothing else to do anyways. He was sure that Glitch wasn't going to be there, he had violin lessons tomorrow, and Emilia wasn't going to be there either, because putting Emilia and Aubrey in the same room was just asking for trouble. Bodie guessed he needed some time away from those two anyways…

"Nah, I'll go. So when does this start again?"

"Now." Mo replied bluntly. Mo stared curiously at the Bodie, and the blonde wondered if he had something stuck on his face. "You plannin' on goin' in shirtless?" Bodie blinked a few times and it suddenly struck him that all he was wearing was his beach trunks. Mo scratched his head before he pulled off his hoodie revealing a white tank top underneath. "Here, jus' take it."

"Thanks buddy." Bodie pulled on the hoodie, which was a size too small for him. The hoodie was a little tight but the blonde wasn't complaining.

Mo looked at the lifeguard and noticed how the hoodie over exaggerated, and outlined the dude's pecs and biceps. Damn, did the hoodie make himself look that good as well? Mo awkwardly cleared his throat and gestured the lifeguard to follow him.

They two walked in complete silence and Mo hated silence. He tried to break it a few times, wisecracking here and there, only to receive a simple laugh every time. Pretty soon, Mo gave up and they continued to walk in complete silence. Even the roads were empty.

Suddenly a thought struck Mo. Did Bodie even know that Glitch confessed up to Emilia yet? Mo looked at Bodie discreetly with the corner of his eye. He just realized how… sad the guy looked. His eyes were dropped, staring at the floor, and his mouth fixed in a frown. Mo sighed; maybe telling him that Glitch was crushing on his girlfriend wasn't a real great idea, even though Mo knew how obvious the crush was. Maybe he should just ask how things are with his girlfriend; try to get a conversation started.

"So, how are things with ya and Emi?" Before Mo knew it, Bodie stopped in his tracks, eyes still fixated on the ground. Ah shit, looks like he brushed up on a sensitive topic after all. Good going Mo.

"I uh-… we broke up." Bodie mumbled softly. Funny, he didn't sound heartbroken at all. Maybe sad, but sad and heartbroken were two different things. Mo kept this silently to himself and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry that I asked."

"Oh, no it's fine. Don't worry about it…"

They continued to walk in silence yet again. Is that why Glitch confessed to Emilia today? Because he knew Bodie and Emi separated? Mo wondered if this was the "dick move" that Glitch mentioned today.

As they walked Bodie thought about how much he envied the African American. Glitch had known him for… well all his life. Their parents were business partners, and friends, and when Glitch was still lying around in his crib, Mo was right next to him on his tiptoes trying to get a look on the new kid while their parents drank downstairs. Glitch knew Mo all his life, and when Bodie and Emilia started their crew, Glitch stuck by Mo which was perfectly fine of course. Bodie just wished that he could have all that time that Mo spent with Glitch.

Bodie mentally slapped himself. What was he saying? Glitch is his bro, or was, too. There was no reason to feel jealous of Mo's friendship with the Korean, when he has his own. Or had.

"You mind me asking what happened?" Mo's voice interrupting the thoughts of the blonde. "I-I mean if ya wanna talk 'bout it… it's aight if you don't—"

"We just drifted apart… its fine, really." Bodie lied. Mo raised an eyebrow. Just a few days ago they were laughing hysterically at each other. Heck, they even kissed! Even though Mo didn't buy his comment, he kept his trap shut.

They were close to the party, they both knew from the raucous noise along with loud house music that cut the silence in the night air.

"Aight, now look," Mo said, suddenly, "I know there's more to your story than jus' 'drifting apart'." Mo paused to allow Bodie to speak if he had anything to say. When silenced followed, Mo continued. "Glitch wasn't exactly 'imself this mornin', an' I dunno if it's got anythin' to do with you and Emi, but…" Mo struck a smile, the kind of smile he gave Glitch whenever he was feeling down. "… You can trust ole Mo now, yea?" Bodie politely returned the smile, even if it wasn't genuine.

"Yea."

"Now," Mo gestured towards where the house music was, "let's have some fun ta'night, aight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... JUST in case you didnt catch onto a few things let me clarify:<strong>

**_Yoboseyo_ kind of means hello in Korean but not exactly. You only use it when you are on the phone, so its more like a mixture between "hello" and "who is it".**  
><strong>You dont go around the streets saying <em>yoboseyo<em> thats for sure :)**

**About the guy and his broken phone. In my culture having two things broken at the same time is a bad omen. Suspicious... :O**

**Glitch playing the violin. I ACTUALLY HAVE A REASON FOR THIS! Many people speculate that Glitch is Korean, and in my school (that has a population of 45% korean, 45% vietnamese, and 10% other) every single korean plays the violin. Im not even kidding. Every korean i know... plays the violin. Its almost a stereotype in my school haha XD**

**Now... let me ask yall...**  
><strong>Who do you guys ship? Who do you think should end up together? :O GlitchBodie, Glitch/Emi or maybe y'all will go Glitch/mo or Bodie/Mo on me ahahaha.**

**Please comment and give me your suggestions haha. Im pretty much idealess at the moment.**


	4. Drunk

"Uggghhh…" Bodie groaned, as he was half carried to who-knows-where by a well built African American. What was it, like four in the morning? Fuck, the poor blonde couldn't think about numbers now with this massive migraine pounding in his skull. What in Poseidon's nipples was he thinking? He knew he was horrible with alcohol, but he chugged everything down anyways. Being dumped twice in a single day has really fucked up his mind.

"Hey jus' hold yer ass, we're almost there," puffed an exhausted Mo. The last thing he needed was this blonde to puke rainbows all over his hoodie and shirt. Mo, having no idea where the hell Bodie's house was, decided to head on home before Bodie lost his stomach.

After a draining thirty minute walk, Mo could have gotten home faster if he wasn't carrying a bag of blonde puke, Mo somehow managed to find his way home, despite being somewhat drunk himself. He fumbled out his keys, only to drop them once or twice, and made his way into his home.

He threw Bodie on his living room couch before fumbling his way to the fridge for a cup of water. Bodie was groaning again in the living room and Mo had quite enough of hearing the man's whines after carrying him all the way to his own home, only to be greeted again with more groans. It was Mo of all people who should be groaning and whining on the floor out of fatigue. After the fifteenth groan, Mo had just about enough.

"Fuuuuck, I know you ain't exactly in great shape but could you jus' shut—" Mo said, stumbling into the living room. He was cut short when he realized that the blonde's face was… wet. From tears?

"Damn, is yer headache really that bad?" Mo asked walking closer to the couch. The back of Bodie's hand was covering his eyes, but his cheeks were wet and he was pretty damn sure that it wasn't sweat.

"Lemme get some pills or somethin'," As Mo started to walk towards the medicine cabinet in his bathroom, Bodie's strong hand latched onto the back of his shirt.

"N-no…" Bodie moaned.

"Whadaya mean no," Mo snapped back, "you know you've got one hell of a headache if yer gonna cry 'bout it."

"…it's not the headache…" Bodie said, quite meekly. Mo, who was too tired to care what those words meant at the moment, collapsed on the couch adjacent to Bodie's.

For a while the two lay on their couches in complete silence, before Mo, once again, broke the silent atmosphere.

"…If it ain't the headache then whatchu be crying for?" Mo asked bluntly.

A million thoughts flipped through Bodie's mind, like an animator's sketchbook. Oh, I was crying because I'm in love with an Asian kid that hates me now, and I faked a relationship with my best friend who will probably never talk to me again. It wasn't long until Bodie began to let more silent tears fall from his face.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Eh? Whatchu sorry for? If ya don't wanna talk 'bout it, then you don't wanna talk 'bout it." Bodie nodded silently in the darkness of the living room, before more saddening thoughts filled his mind. Damn it, of all the times Bodie's brain chose to let him remember everything that bothered him in the past few days, why now? In front of this other dude?

"Man, musta been some sort of crazy shit if it can make a big ole lifeguard like you cry like dat," Mo chuckled silently, and tiredly, in the darkness.

"Yea, crazy shit indeed," Bodie laughed softly. Bodie started to ponder whether or not to tell the African American next to him about his… romantic preferences. The first person he told did not take it too kindly, and Bodie was definitely not ready for another sort of rejection like that.

"… is it about Emilia?" Mo asked, cutting Bodie's train of thought.

"What?"

"Were you cryin' over Emilia," Mo stated quite bluntly, but at the same time, in a rather soft and understanding voice.

"No," Bodie stated equally as blunt. It wasn't the complete truth, losing your best friend is no easy ordeal, but it wasn't the most important thing on his mind now. Not that Emilia wasn't important to him, but being rejected and hated by Glitch just hurt so much more. Bodie waited for Mo to say something and break the silence like always, but all Bodie heard was the man's soft breathing. And it wasn't long till Bodie joined Mo in soft slumber as well.

The only reason Bodie woke up that day, was because he suddenly had the excessive need to throw up. He woke up, ran around the house looking for a bathroom, passing Mo who was sitting quietly by himself in the kitchen, before he finally puked his guts in the toilet. When Bodie was finally done, he opened the bathroom door, only to find Mo holding a bottle of water in his face.

"Drink," Mo plainly stated. Bodie gratefully, and wearily, took the bottle from the other man's hands.

"Thanks." And without another word, Mo walked away.

"Hey," Mo's voice echoed through the house. "You comin' ta eat breakfast or what?"

Bodie followed Mo's voice to the kitchen where Mo sat lazily on kitchen stool.

"Nah, I think a bottle of water is enough for me," Bodie half chuckled.

"Jus' that?" Mo asked while pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Well, I got more water if ya need it buddy."

"Y-Yea, uh," Bodie stammered awkwardly, scratching his head and biting his lip. More water would do him some good actually. "If you don't mind, could I have some more?"

"Help yer-self," said Mo, gesturing the blond to the fridge, with eyes fixated on his cereal. After helping himself to more water, Bodie sat across from the African American, while silently gulping down mouthfuls of the liquid. Man, he didn't realize how thirsty he was until now.

"Hows yer head?" Mo asked, whilst munching on a spoonful of cereal.

"Good," Bodie replied awkwardly, "it didn't exactly hurt as much as it seemed like it did."

"Fo reals? Shit man, my head feels like it's gonna explode." They both laughed softly at themselves. Wasn't exactly genuine laughter, more like the kind of laughter to lighten of the mood, but laughter nonetheless.

Soon enough Mo got up from his stool, the bowl in hand, and headed towards the sink. Bodie sat quietly on his own stool, staring at the bottle of water in his hand.

"You said you weren't cryin' over Emilia," said Mo, his back facing the lifeguard. Bodie's leg started to shake, unconsciously, out of anxiety and nervousness. Despite the water he had just gulped down, his lips were dry and, without even realizing it, he started to bite the skin off his lips.

"If you," Mo continued, "ain't cryin' over your lost girl, then what were you cryin' fo? I mean, that seems like a mighty fine reason to be startin' to shed tears…"

Poor Bodie. Once again he was being put on the spot about his orientation. Fuck his life, like seriously fuck it. By now Bodie has had quite enough. He's told two people about his gayness and they both will probably never speak to him again, albeit for probably different reasons. If he was destined to be forever bashed upon for being born like this, then fuck life, fuck god, and fuck everyone else.

"Look, you really want to know why I was shedding my manly tears last night?" Bodie started, suddenly feeling a surge of newfound courage. His heart was beating just like it had been when he told Glitch not-so-long ago, but this time he felt stronger. "I'm in love with Glitch okay? I'm gay."

Bodie took a deep breath, held it, and shut his eyes tight and waited for whatever response Mo would come up with.

"Oh, well aight then," was Mo's almost immediate response. Bodie opened his eyes, quite bewildered, to see Mo still silently washing the dishes from other meals he had.

"T-that's it?"

"Whadaya mean that's it?" Mo asked, suddenly reaching for a towel, back still facing the blonde.

"Aren't you surprised or…"

"Aye pretty surprised fo sure."

Bodie blinked a couple of times awkwardly, still sitting on the kitchen stool. Mo just finished the last of his dishes and wiped his hands on a towel before taking a seat in front of Bodie once again.

"Am I supposed ta look surprised?" Mo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… erm, no…"

"Then what be the problem," Mo chuckled. Bodie, for the first time in a long while, cracked a genuine smile.

"Y-yea," Bodie said, starting to laugh a bit.

"Have ya told anyone else yet?"

"Glitch and Emilia…" Bodie replied somewhat timidly.

"So that be the reason why you an' Em split up then." Bodie nodded silently as the African American continued to speak. "I'm guessin' Glitch didn't take this too kindly?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well," Mo said, reaching for an apple sitting innocently on the kitchen counter, "figured you had to be cryin' for a reason, an' ya already told me Em wasn't the reason."

"How observant of you," Bodie chuckled, "and you don't exactly look like the observant type."

"Oi, that be uncalled for," Mo said, his face shaping into something that looked like a friendly frown. Suddenly an alarm rang in an unknown room in Mo's home. Bodie saw Mo's eyes widen in shock. The African American quickly fumbled out his phone and glanced at the screen before facepalming himself.

"Well fuck, I completely forgot…" Mo sighed quietly at himself. Bodie stared at Mo silently in confusion as he watched the other man stand up. "Sorry B-boy, but I gotta go. An' that means… you kinda hafta leave to," Mo said, smiling softly.

"O-oh yea, of course," Bodie stammered, awkwardly standing up from the stool. They both made their way to the front door, before Bodie finally realized something. "B-but your hoodie…"

"Jus' give it ta me some other day aight?" Mo said, quickly. He must be in a hurry.

"Alright then," said Bodie, as he watched the other man speed jog down the block.

And just like that, Bodie was awkwardly alone in front of Mo's house. Bodie, having never been on this side of town before, decided to wander aimlessly; looking for anything that sparked his memory. It wasn't long before Bodie happened to wander past a Pizza Hut restaurant, the very same one he, Glitch and Emilia used to go to a long while back. He sighed; at least he knew where he was now.

Thoughts of Mo suddenly began to poke his mind. It just occurred to the blonde that, for the first time, he wasn't ashamed for being who he was. A smile blossomed on Bodie's face as he continued walking. It was such a nice feeling, and knowing full well that this feeling will probably be short lived, he treasured every second of it.

"Bodie bear!~" cried a very familiar voice. Oh boy wasn't this fantastic. Thin arms suddenly wrapped around Bodie's waist, and his smile slowly started to fade.

"Where'd you go last night?" Aubrey whined cheerily. Bodie honestly could not tell if she was drunk, or just acting a tad bit more hyper for the heck of it. Her head buried itself on Bodie's back and the blonde shivered.

"W-well, I wasn't feeling too good so I just, uhm, left early. Sorry…"

"Awwwes, you don't have to be sorry," Aubrey giggled, twirling herself on one foot so she was face to face with her Bodie Bear. "So… I heard that you're single now…" she said, somewhat softly and slowly, her hands clutching onto Bodie's (er Mo's) hoodie.

"Y-yea, but I—"

"Shhh…" Aubrey whispered, one of her fingers pressing softly on Bodie's lips. She pulled the hoodie closer to her body, and one of her legs wrapped around one of Bodie's legs. Gosh darn it woman, they were in public! Bodie felt daggers stare down his back and suddenly remembered how scary Glitch's glare was not too long ago.

Fuck, there's no doubt about it now. She's drunk as fuck… did she even get any sleep? Before Bodie could say anything, Aubrey's legs and hands went limp, her hands no longer clutching onto the hoodie. She literally collapsed on Bodie's arms.

"A-Aubs?" Bodie asked, quite shocked and confused at what just happened. When no reply came, Bodie let out a large groan. Fucking perfect, what was he going to do now? And come to think of it… what the hell was Aubrey doing all the way out here? And where the hell was Angel, wasn't this his gal anyways?

Bodie took a deep breath. Alright, what should he do? He vaguely remembers going to Aubrey's house once or twice, but not enough to know how to get there. Same story with Angel. Fuck.

Without any other choice, Bodie picked up Aubrey in his arms and started to make his way home. With every step he took, the more this seemed like a bad idea. In less than ten minutes of walking, he knew for sure that this was a horrible idea.

Bodie nearly dropped Aubrey when a strong punch made its way onto his back.

"The fuck," he gasped, miraculously still holding the Australian.

"That's my line." Bodie groaned at his horrible luck he has been getting lately.

Bodie turned around to see a very angry looking Emilia. Of course she's mad. There has been a lot of anger floating around his life lately.

"Just a while ago you told me you were gay for an Asian ass, and now I see you carrying Missy Fancy bitch to god-knows-where." Emilia blurted angrily. Oddly enough, even though she was talking to him, her eyes glared at the floor. Her arms were crossed, sitting squarely on her breasts.

"Emi… it's not what it looks like," Bodie pleaded softly.

"Yea, yea, yea whatever, I don't want to hear it," Emilia scowled, still avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"I think Aubs is drunk… and then we were talking and then she just suddenly collapsed on me and I didn't know what—"

"I said I don't want to hear it, didn't I?"

Bodie nodded slowly as he watched the brunette walk up closer to him. She glanced at Aubrey and examined her, seemingly, peaceful face. Bodie could imagine Emilia spitting on Aubrey's face, and thank the heavens that she didn't.

"What are you going to do with her?" Emilia asked, emotionlessly. There was still no eye contact between the two, but it was to be expected.

"I'm… going to find her a place to rest…" Bodie said, choosing his words very carefully. Because saying "I'm going to bring this unconscious girl to my house" did not seem like the best thing to say to an ex girlfriend.

"So you're basically bringing her to your house?"

Fuck. What can he say now? Emilia's eyebrows rose slightly, her arms were still crossed on her chest.

"How about you bring her to my house?" Emilia mumbled, suddenly. Thank god too, because Bodie had no idea how to answer the last question at the moment.

"Uhm, thanks Emi."

"… My house is closer from here anyways," Emilia said, turning her back to Bodie. She started to walk, expecting to blonde to follow, which he did.

And not a single word was uttered during their long treacherous walk together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup here's my incredibly unedited 4th chapter. I try editing i really do... but i end up watching youtube or stalking peeps on twitter everytime i try to edit... <strong>  
><strong>It also feels rushed to me. I dunno, i feel like i made Mo leaving way too sudden, but you guys can comment on that and help me out if you like haha<strong>

**So peeps wanted Mo/Bodie (in another place where i upload lol. not so much here). Heres my attempt to please you somewhat XD Im not saying that it wont happen (it may, especially after this) but then im not sure how i would fit it in this LOL.**  
><strong>And... i wonder if Mo's actually gaybi o-o**

**Yea i made Aubrey kinda like Ke$ha... and slutty. But for you Aubrey fans out there, she was just drunk, sleep deprived, and probably harbored feelings for the Bodester as well... so it just felt right to portray her like that at the moment.**  
><strong>And her being Aussie is not canon lol.<strong>

**Oh my, where did Mo have to go in a hurry? And where'd Angel leave to leaving his precious Aubs behind! And what does Emi feel about finding Aubs in Bodie's arms?**  
><strong>SO MANY QUESTIONS!<strong>

**Is it just me... or does Bodie have a lot of potential love interests? Aubs, Mo, Glitch, and previously Emilia. LOL THE DUDES A PIMP O-O**  
><strong><br>**

**Ive asked a couple of peeps about this idea on deviantart where i also upload this story. Well, i think im going to be heading into this MAJOR arc that involves Mo's background, the disappearances of MacCoy, Dare, and Oblio, as well as relationship awkwardness. haha...ha.**

**Once again tell me what you think and blaaah lol. I do like comments haha**


	5. Gone

Never before had Bodie felt so ridiculously awkward in his life. He's had some pretty traumatic, and pretty intense moments, but this was just plain awkward. The only sound in the room, _Emilia's_ room, was the soft ticking of a clock that hung nonchalantly on the wall. Occasionally, Aubrey, who was lying ever so peacefully on _Emilia's_ bed, would giggle and occasionally moan a few words. Coincidentally, the words she moaned out often sounded like, "Bodie", or "Angie", or sometimes, "fatass, brunette, motherfucka". To make matters worse, Emilia was sitting silently on a chair next to the bed, across from Bodie. With every moan Aubrey made, Bodie could practically feel the murderous aura that Emilia was emitting. They sat quietly like so for a dreadful thirty minutes.

"Auughhhmmm… Bodie…" Aubrey groaned. Bodie felt daggers pierce his soul. God fucking damn it, please shut up Aubrey. Emilia was sitting cross-legged on her chair with her eyes closed and her arms across her chest.

Suddenly, without warning, Aubrey slowly perked herself up on her elbow. Bodie wanted to say something. Something like, "hey are you doing alright?" but now just did not seem like the right time to say anything.

"Mmmm…" Aubrey hummed, one of her delicate hands rubbing her temples. Her eyes squinted around the room and soon found its way to the unsuspecting blonde beside her. "…Bodie…"

"U-Uhh…" Before Bodie could say anything more, Aubrey reached out and tugged on the lifeguard's hoodie (it was actually Mo's). Her head rested softly on his chest as she moaned some more.

"Hmmm~ You saved me~" Aubrey hummed. The poor flabbergasted blonde eyed the brunette across from him. Her eyes were twitching and her hands were clasped tightly on her arm. You could practically see the veins on her hands and neck. Shit.

"A-Aubs, I didn't—" But before the blonde could say anything more, the redhead suddenly decided to throw up last night's party all over the Mo's hoodie.

* * *

><p>It was near the afternoon, yet instead of a bright, boisterous sunny day, the air was heavy and uneasy. Not a ray of sunlight broke through the barrier of clouds that enveloped the city where Mo silently made his way to places unknown. With every step he took, he ventured out further to a place where the sun was nonexistent. Trash littered the path he took and the air reeked of something musty and foul. A stench that was all too familiar to the African American.<p>

It wasn't long until Mo found himself in a private, melancholic, little alleyway, crammed and protected by a thousand other buildings and alleys, like a creepy little maze. Mo's gaze focused on a lone figure, his back resting on a soiled brick wall, one of his hands hidden away in his pocket, while the other hand held a small lighter. Distinctive, greasy, dark blue hair hid away half his face.

"You're late…" the figure mumbled. His voice was raspy as usual. "Better not be next time," the figure continued, suddenly flicking on the lighter. "That is… if there is a next time…"

"What's the deal witchu wantin' to meet up when the sun still be out?" Mo said, (even though there was no sunlight) completely unfazed by the other man's words. "Ain't your style man…"

The other man's gaze was still focused on the small flame that his lighter omitted. The two stood silent for a brief moment before the figure turned off his lighter. The air around them was as filthy as the cement floor they stood on.

"That's because I got rather important news for you…"

* * *

><p>Glitch wandered aimlessly around the dance studio where Mo worked at. Several other dancers were chatting busily amongst themselves while others were just as impatient as Glitch. God damn it, where the hell was Mo? Glitch frequently eyed the clock, watching every minute pass as he wandered around the room. Just as Glitch took out his cell phone, to call Mo, the African American stumbled into the dance studio.<p>

"Well there you are! Finally! We've been waiting for like… forever!" a random female dancer cried out.

"Yea Mo," Glitch nodded in agreement, "where the hell have you been?"

"Yea… sorry guys," Mo said with a small, forced smile.

"Well at least we can finally get started!" another random dancer cried out. The dancers, Glitch included, spread themselves out across the room and waited for Mo's instructions. Mo let out a soft, quiet sigh. Glitch noticed how… unenergetic Mo seemed today. What's up with that?

"Uhm, guys?" Mo said, with one of his hands scratching the top of his head. "Could we not do this today?" Bewildered eyes stared at Mo. Glitch was just as surprised as the rest. This has never happened before that's for sure.

"Awwe, why?" whined some dancer.

"Somethin' jus' came up at the last minute. Sorry…" Mo stated quite bluntly. "Promise y'all that it won't happen again, yea?" Some of the dancers openly complained about the sudden change in their schedule whilst the rest of the dancers reluctantly nodded their heads as they made their way out the door. It wasn't long until it was only Glitch and Mo in the room.

"Something last minute…?" Glitch asked in a slightly cheery voice. "You got a date or something?"

"Not today Green Streaks," Mo answered with a smile. Glitch made a small frown in his mind. That wasn't the happy kind of smile. Uh-uh, if that wasn't a fake smile then Glitch didn't know what was.

"What's the deal with you today Mo?" Glitch blurted out. "You don't seem very happy today. You get rejected again?"

Mo let out a soft laugh, and poked his protégé's forehead.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. Jus' got some things to do… that's all" Mo then started to make his way out the door.

"W-wait!"

"What?"

"Could I hang out with ya for a bit?" Glitch asked shyly, kicking the ground with his hands behind his back. "I know you're busy and all, but my parents aren't going to come home for another two hours, and since dance practice is cancelled…"

"Sure…" Mo said, without a tint of emotion.

"Really? That's awesome!" Glitch grinned as they both made their way out the door. "So where are we heading?"

"Home." Mo stated plainly.

"Oh…? I thought you had errands to run." Mo let out another deep sigh, before he gazed sadly at his little Asian brother. Glitch felt a sharp lump in his throat. He was not used to Mo looking so… sad.

"Its… its complicated." Mo replied.

They continued to walk, and not once did Mo utter out a single word. The silence scared Glitch shitless. Mo and silence were two things that can never, _ever_, be together.

"By the way," Glitch said, trying to break the silence, just as Mo had done not too long ago when he and Bodie walked together. "Where's your hoodie? The one you always wear for dance practice?"

"I let Bodie borrow it for a bit."

"Oh… Bodie…" Mo's eyes averted to his young protégé. Glitch's green little eyes found its way to the floor, one of his hands scratching his elbow pad nervously. They walked for another few minutes in silence, while thoughts of Bodie lingered in both the male's minds.

"Ya know… Bodie's gay right?" Mo asked carefully.

"Y-yea I know." Glitch stammered awkwardly. Thoughts of Bodie's confession ran through the Asian's mind, and Glitch's hand gripped onto his elbow tighter.

"… You okay with it?"

"O-of course I am!" Glitch stammered. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either. Bodie was still his crazy ass friend, or at least he hoped he still was, and him being gay wouldn't change that. But the fact that Bodie had the gall to lie to him, to _Emilia_, and falsify a relationship he had always envied, despite the fact that Glitch was sure that Bodie knew about the Asian's one-sided crush. It was just not something Glitch could forgive him for.

Mo saw Glitch's hand clench onto his elbow harder, before it relaxed again.

Who was Glitch kidding? Bodie wasn't the only one who had some apologizing to do. All those things he had said to Bodie before…

"Glitch?"

"H-huh? What?"

"Ya zoned out there fo' a moment."

"Oh y-yea. 'M just… thinking…" Glitch stammered quickly. One of these days Glitch knew he would have to face Bodie again. He could already imagine the tense encounter. He wouldn't know what to say, and the whole thing would just be an awkward mess.

"What's botherin' you Green Streaks?" Glitch gave Mo a rather confused stare.

"M-me? What's botherin' you? You haven't been yourself today…" Glitch said, trailing off at the end.

"You grab yer elbow everytime yer upset," Mo pointed out, completely ignoring the Asian's remark.

"Well I ain't upset…" Glitch mumbled. He felt a random blush creep onto his cheeks, even though he knew he had no reason to be so flustered. Glitch heard Mo chuckle slightly before the teenager felt his mentor's hand ruffling his hair, again.

"Yer such a bad liar," Mo smirked. It wasn't long before his smile soon faded again. Mo had forgotten how young and oblivious Glitch was. Bodie already told Mo that he confessed his feelings to Glitch not too long ago. All it took was the mention of Bodie's name and Glitch starts acting like a flustered bunny. Cute.

"Liar sh-mier," Glitch pouted, his cheeks still somewhat red.

By the time they made it to Mo's house, the sky was already bright pink. Mo casually took off his shoes and made his way silently to his room. Glitch on the other hand was a curious little bunny, poking his head around every nook and cranny.

"The place looks different," Glitch mumbled, loud enough so Mo could hear. There was a small, unfamiliar coffee table, sitting idly by the couch, which grabbed the Korean's interest. The table wasn't there the last time he was here, but then that was about four or five months ago.

"Course it does," Glitch heard Mo call out, "Ya don't exactly come 'round often. Too busy playin' the violin or crunchin' numbers or somethin'." Glitch didn't bother replying as he picked up a picture, which he had never seen before, that rested on the table. There was Mo, and two other people that Glitch had never seen before. They were a strange pair; one was wearing, what looked like, long colorful socks on her arms, while the other was wearing orange goggles. Eugh, who in the right mind wears goggles for purposes other than swimming? Fashion these days…

Still, Glitch wondered why he had never seen such strange looking people before. Glitch has known Mo for pretty much his whole life and knows everyone Mo hangs with, since Glitch himself often hangs out with them too.

Intrigued, Glitch decided to ask Mo about it. The Asian lad bounced up the stairs, photo in hand, and into Mo's room. The room was quite messy, hoodies and T-shirts sprawled across the floor, and Mo appeared to be looking for something in his closet with a duffel bag in hand.

"What are you up to?" Glitch asked casually. Mo turned his head to face the tiny little Asian standing by the door.

"How long were ya standin' there?"

"I just came up," Glitch replied, walking into Mo's room, uninvited. Mo made no reply as he continued to shuffle through his closet. "What's with the duffel bag? You packing for a trip or something?"

"N-No, 'M just reorganizin' is all," Mo mumbled. Glitch nodded his head slowly, not accepting his words for the truth. "… O-Oi! Where'd ya get that picture?"

"Hm?

"Tha one yer holding…"

"Oh, I found it on your new coffee table," Glitch replied happily. Mo inwardly frowned. The African American knew where this was going.

"Who are these peeps anyways?" Mo sighed.

"Friends o' mine."

"I figured," Glitch laughed. "They look like pretty fun people." A sad smile found its way onto Mo's lips.

"…Yea."

"How come you never introduced them to me? You pretty much force me to meet all your other friends."

"J-Jus' look 'ere Glitch. They were friends o' mine but—"

"_Were_?" Glitch asked abruptly. Mo groaned once again. Even though Glitch was his Asian little brother, there were times where he wished Glitch would just leave him at peace. This was one of those times.

"Jus' gimme back the pic."

"Wait, whataya mean by _were_ friends of yours? Did something happen between y'all? Did something happen to them?" Glitch asked with cartoon-like eyes and fascination.

"Give me back the picture Glitch." Mo demanded. Glitch gulped, before obediently handing back the photo. Mo snatched the photo grouchily, whilst Glitch awkwardly made circles on the floor with his toe. There were another few minutes of silence before Mo sighed once again. He sat tiredly on his bed, with his hands resting idly on his thighs. Glitch nimbly sat beside him, his own hands resting silently on his thighs. Mo chuckled slightly. The kid really was like his little Asian baby brother.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Glitch already left Mo's house an hour or two ago to his own home. Mo silently filled whatever space was left in his duffel bag with an assortment of clothes from his closet. It was almost time to go. Mo collapsed on his bed for possibly the final time. What a load of shit he's gotten into. He rolled onto his left shoulder, where a picture of Dare and MacCoy stared back at him. He chuckled sadly to himself.<p>

"Whatta load of shit _you_ got yerself into…" Mo mumbled at the picture.

His body relaxed and succumbed to his bed. He closed his eyes to rest for what little time he had left. He almost fell asleep, but was thankfully interrupted by his watch's soft chimes. Mo groaned as he dragged himself out of his room. He made his way to the front door, after turning off all the lights in his house of course. He opened the door and instantly felt an icy breeze slap his face. He shivered as he stepped out, and locked the door behind him. Mo took a deep breath as he made his way down his front steps for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres the start of the new plot orientated arc i was talking about. Whoopee.<strong>

**Now im going to go unicorn hunting and make love to a box of fruit roll ups.**


End file.
